


day in the life

by sexybigbrain



Category: Glee
Genre: ? - Freeform, A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Good natured teasing, Humour, Post-High School, Slice of Life, basically crack, i dont know what this is lol, quinn and sam are besties and rachel is lowkey sick of it, quinn and sam are little shits basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexybigbrain/pseuds/sexybigbrain
Summary: after a successful stint on broadway, rachel finds herself with a lot of time on her hands, so what better to do than document the daily happenings within her shared apartment to her adoring fans over the internet?or; a bunch of random shit
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> lol i do not know wtf this is but it was fun to write. i haven't written anything in ages so i hope its ok... i know its kind of strange but basically this is just a fun fic compiled of all my strange headcanons i suppose. to set the stage a little more its basically just set during quinn's college years but rachel's already found her success and of course they live with da boys.. anyways hope you enjoy <3 lemme know what u think.. also its unbeta'd so sorry if there's any mistakes :(

“Hi everybody, welcome back...” She waves to the camera, voice detailed with her exuberant enthusiasm ”...if you didn’t know already my name is Rachel Berry and I am a multifaceted Broadway Actress-”

She’s cut off by a distant snicker, “What?!” She hammers back to the laugh, in mock hurt.

“Nothing”, a giggle, “keep going, keep going, I’m sorry” The voice retorts through an avid grin.

Rachel huffs like a petulant child, “Anyways... like I was saying before I was rudely- (she turns swiftly and directs the accusation to the voice that’s off camera) interrupted. My name is Rachel Berry and this is my Youtube channel, if you’re new here, though i’m not sure how you could be...” she trails off slightly, looking down as if to try and prevent the vocal spillage. “...I am a Broadway Actress and I originated the role of Wendla in Spring Awakening which just closed last week. And so... with this myriad of time on my hands, I’ve been brainstorming with what content I could deliver to this channel... so... this is the result. I was thinking I would do kind of A Day In the Life kind of thing and since my life is less than optimal right now-”

“Less than optimal?!” The background voice chirps back with humour. “What do you mean ‘ _less than optimal_ ’? You live in New York, you can afford rent and you live with your best friends and your _girlfriend_! Is that not enough for you, Madame Precious?”

Rachel lets out a laugh at the background banter, her head turns and she stares adoringly at the criticism of her words.

“Baby...” she drawls in a slightly child like voice. “I just meant because, technically, technically (she stresses to the camera), I am what you would call...” She moves closer to the little piece of technology, a slight unflattering view of her mouth as she exclaims shamefully in a stage whisper “...Unemployed”

“Oh no! What a catastrophe, ‘multifaceted Broadway Actress’ Rachel Barbra Berry is unemployed after a successful Broadway show run, she must be suffering greatly, whatever will the world do now” Sarcasm drips from the breathy, slightly husked voice but giggles through her sentences.

“Well if you’re going to be rude why don’t you just be in the video? Your ever looming presence has already made itself featured in a, may I say, less than optimal, manner.”

Rachel sends back in a snarky fashion. They’re both failing to control their laughter, familiar teasing situating their established dynamic to the audience.

“No” The voice whines back, hiding her face into the fresh white pillow of the queen size bed she currently resides on, not two feet away to where Rachel’s camera is set up. She picks it up eagerly and tries to pan it onto the girl.

She’s sat upon the mattress in a light grey Yale hoodie and black adidas sweatpants, toned blonde hair messily pulled up into a half bun/half ponytail. She’s effortlessly beautiful as the camera captures the full smile that peaks barely out the pillow, encapsulating her face in almost jarring perfection.

“Please” Rachel frowns back, childish voice seeping through once again. “It’s meant to be a day in my life and like it or not, you are indeed, in my life.”

“Noooo, I woke up an hour ago, I’m not camera ready” She says, now mindlessly scrolling on her phone.

“You said you’d be in one of my videos, though and it’s two in the afternoon, that is ridiculously late!” she fires back, sulking. “Please... I’m afraid the video will be disgustingly boring without your whimsical charms”

“My whim-? Are you insulting me?”

“No! Whimsical is a very honouring adjective I’ll have you know, babe”

The blonde stares back incredulously, a lingering silence deadpans the room.

“Whimsical” she grunts under her breath in a mock fashion, as if trying to fathom the disgrace of the word she’d been called. She pulls herself from the bed, disgruntled, and makes her way over to where Rachel is sat.

“Yay” Rachel smiles happily, flinging her arm around the girl and urging her closer, placing a chaste kiss to the side of her head. The other girl makes a face of resentment jokingly, scrunching her face up helplessly in a besotted manner.

“Hello” she tries sheepishly to the camera, showcasing her obvious reluctance.

“This is...” Rachel turns to her, arm still lazily hung around the girls shoulders. “Baby, say your name.” She urges.

She meagrely begins “Qui-“

“What?!” The brunette cuts in with a loud bark.

“Fuck! Baby that was my ear” She pouts like an obnoxiously cute puppy

“Wait, don’t cuss, I’ll get demonetised”

“Can’t you edit it out?”

“Yes, but it’s unnecessary work” She whines.

“But since you’re unemployed-“

Rachel scoffs like she cannot believe what the girl has just said.

“-you have plenty of time on your hands” She gives back with a shit-eating grin, then sighs as she backtracks from their fourth wall break.

Rubbing at her ear like she was pained greatly, she tries again “My name is Quinn” She says more forcefully and less quiet than before.

“And who are you, Quinn?” Rachel grins, trying to lure the answer out of the blonde.

“Unfortunately, I am your girlfriend”

Rachel stares, eyes wide in a comical fashion and mouth agape.

Quinn can’t help the laugh that escapes her; it’s a charming giggle, careless and melodic.

“I’m just kidding, my name is Quinn and Rachel is my woman.”

“I think the world can do without your distasteful misogyny for one day, babe” Rachel removes her arm from Quinn’s shoulders to display her disscontempt, rolling her eyes.

“What? You are though... you cook and clean and take care of me, just as a proper woman should.” She satisfyingly relays, playing up the joke.

“Quinn!” Rachel complains

“No, no, no c’mon, I’m sorry” She smiles, grabbing the tanned forearm of her girlfriend and throwing it back around her. “I’m sorry” She says again and cups the brunettes face, bringing her in for a small ‘i’m just teasing you’ kiss as an apology.

Rachel’s lip can’t help but curl up in a tiny contented smile at the willing affection, it’s almost sickeningly sweet and Quinn finds herself a little awkward, forgetting the camera is recording.

Rachel snaps back into focus, curating the attention of both Quinn and the camera. “As you will notice, this is what I have to put up with in my life.”

“Oh, you poor baby”

“Quinn, I can’t just upload a video of us fighting..” Rachel huffs,

“We’re not fighting?” Quinn fires back

“Yes we were!”

“No we were not”

“You are incessant” Rachel relents with a tired sigh.

Quinn, feeling a little bit sorry for kind of, not really, ruining her girlfriend’s video attempts to realign the direction.

“Okay, sorry baby, what are we doing today to showcase your day in the life?”

“Well, first I...”

Quinn rolls her eyes with a small grin as her tiny girlfriend shoots off on her dutifully premeditated list of things to do.

She cuts Rachel off, offering her own suggestion.

“Well, I was thinking of making you breakfast”

“It’s two in the afternoon!” Rachel quips back, like the suggestion was so outwardly far fetched.

“Ok.... well then I was thinking of making me breakfast” The blonde rephrases with a smile and Rachel puffs out a breath.

Quinn attempts to pull them both up from the floor of their bedroom and Rachel makes swift movements to pick the camera up, showcasing their room unintentionally.

“This is our room” Rachel smiles, her side mesmerisingly spotless as the camera pans it. She slowly turns it and comedically zooms in on Quinn’s side where Quinn is proudly stood. It’s cluttered slightly and doesn’t convey the same pedantic nature as Rachel’s.

“As you can see, Rachel and I share very similar tendencies” She jokes to the camera, ushering Rachel towards her. “Hurry up, woman” She states as she leaves the room, Rachel turns the camera back round to face herself, an offended look in her eye.

As she meanders out the room, she zooms out and the camera shows a loft apartment, living room and kitchen relatively close. It’s comfortably large.

Two large black couches surround a TV, a coffee table to match positioned neatly on a grey rug. There’s two larger figures huddled in an appropriately small yet stylish kitchen as Quinn and Rachel make the arrival known.

The blonde boy turns around from his place in the kitchen.

“Lesbians” he plainly says, that’s all he greets them with.

“Hello Sam” Rachel easily says back.

The sound of sizzling travels throughout the apartment and to Rachel’s disdain, the smell of meat lingers.

“Oo, bacon” Quinn chirps as she makes her way over to the boys.

“Uhh.. what’s with the camera, Rach?” The shorter, Eurasian looking boy shifts on his feet to look back, interested at the happenings at this mention.

“Hi, Blaine” Rachel says, zooming in on their doings as Blaine gives a small wave to Rachel and the camera.

“Rachel is filming ‘a Day in the Life’ for her Youtube channel because the world cannot go two seconds without her, apparently.” The taller girl teases as she moves closer, picking a piece of bacon off Blaine’s plate cheekily and taking a bite. He stares menacingly at her as if she has committed some sort of heinous crime.

“What life? She’s unemployed” Sam pokes fun at the girls newfound sore spot and Quinn guffaws loudly at her best friend.

“Hey!”

“Don’t make fun of my woman!” Quinn says between bites.

“My fans are currently seeing the less than adequate treatment I receive within my place of residence and they are going to be appalled at it”

“What’s ‘@rachelscumslut’ on twitter going to do, they’ll be mad?” The blonde boy laughs to himself as he and Quinn make their way over to the couch, plopping themselves down as Sam moves to turn on the TV.

Rachel gives a large huff of annoyance and treads to where Blaine is stood. He hands her a mysterious green concoction in a cup and she takes it easily.

“Thank you, Blaine” she offers graciously. “Blaine here is the only person that seems to offer me any respect in my own living quarters” She thunders, shooting the comment to the camera as well as the two blondes purposefully, they sit, decidedly ignoring her to play what Rachel refers to as ‘an egregious video game’

“Baby!” Quinn calls, attention still firmly placed on the game in question

“Yes, dear?” Rachel mutters with feigned annoyance.

Quinn angles herself awkwardly from her position on the couch, pointing a devilishly cute glance at her girlfriend.

“You need to introduce them to your fans” She points out, and all Rachel’s mock contempt sails out her body. She giggles under her breath at her girlfriends words and recomposes herself.

“Ok, so the (bleach) blonde oaf of a man stealing my girlfriend from me is Sam, Quinn’s unfortunate best friend.” The camera quickly zooms in on him and Sam gives a larger than life smile, uncaring of the hurled insult.

“Hell yeah I am!” Sam bellows like it’s his proudest accomplishment and Rachel turns the camera back to her.

“Sam is a model” Rachel drawls, unimpressed. Turning the camera to the other boy “-and this beautiful, amazing, graceful and charming - _helpful-_ young man is Blaine.”

Blaine makes a gesture of waving off the compliment, fully grasping the tone of Rachel’s juxtaposition and laughs slightly to himself.

“-My boyfriend!” Sam pridefully yells across the room, cutting in but making no conscious effort to turn his attentions off of the game.

“Sam’s boyfriend.” Rachel mutters as a silence wavers through the apartment.

“And Blaine what do you do?” Rachel begins, focussing the camera on him as he triumphantly starts to introduce himself.

“I do many things” he starts charmingly beginning to walk away from the kitchen with his plate of food.. Rachel follows him intently, camera never leaving its fixed glare on him. He places himself down next to Sam and kisses his temple naturally.

“I do a few vocal workshops here and there and I also work part time at a coffee shop” He states lamely to the camera.

“He also does me” The camera turns to Sam as he delivers the joke with a shit eating grin, similar to the one Quinn wears.

“That was the shittest joke ever” Quinn retorts from her place on the couch, not even bothering to look away from the TV, displeased with her supposed best friends ‘joke’

“Quinn, language!” Rachel reminds her.

“Fuck, sorry baby.... shit, my bad.”

Rachel’s lets out an exaggerated sigh to inform Quinn that she certainly isn't happy with the extra work she's going to have to apply herself with and sits down next to the taller girl. “It’s fine, I suppose I can always just bleep it out” The brunette responds tiredly, placing her drink on the coffee table adjacent to where she's sat.

“Fuck yeah!” Quinn cheers at this news.

“You kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?” Sam asks with mocking disgust, between bites of food that Quinn is very happy she didn't have to make. 

“I sure do” Quinn turns back to Rachel and begins showering her with small but intense pecks on the side of her head, moving to her forehead, then nose and finally delivering a long, overzealous kiss to the her lips.

As Quinn shifts herself forward to deepen the kiss accepting Rachel’s hum of contempt, Blaine picks up the camera which Rachel has, against her own will, cast aside now that her attentions were otherwise transfixed. Rachel detaches herself, despite her own desires, from Quinn’s mouth and faces the boys reaching her arm out for the camera.

“My channel is supposed to be family-friendly, I cannot with good faith rot the brains of young minds that could be watching” Rachel chastises to the boy that was filming their over passionate displays of affection.

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself, Rach” Blaine begins “It wasn’t that compelling of a make out”

Sam cuts in “And hey, maybe you can start doing porn to make a little money now that you’re unempl-“

“-Don’t. Say. It.” Rachel cuts him off between gritted teeth and she feels the girl cuddled close to her shaking. She turns at the feel.

“Ugh, Quinn! Are you laughing?”

“No?” Quinn replies unconvincingly, shoulders shaking with laughter not so easily contained.

“If I knew you were just going to make fun of me, I wouldn’t have bothered at all with this video.”

“Is this not how your day usually goes?” Blaine questions, staring at the camera.

“...”

“Exactly!” Sam bursts with laugher and gets up to take the camera off of Rachel. “You see people, Rachel wants you to believe that she has this perfect life, but literally this is all that happens. Now that she’s not doing shows anymore, this is all she does. Quite literally nothing”

“That is positively false!” Rachel cries back. Sam is zooming in and out on Rachel’s face in repetitive quick motions and gives back a quiet “No it’s not”

Rachel makes it a point to stand up dramatically, Quinn being cast aside as the brunette makes her way over to Sam as she demands-

“Give me my camera back” She stares, not accepting any of his juvenile plans. Sam starts to hand it to her before quickly raising his camera adorned hand in the air so she’s unable to reach.

Rachel gives a pathetic attempt to jump and Quinn turns and says “ _Sam_ ” in a stern and reprimanding voice. 

Sam hands the camera back over to Rachel resentfully and sits back down next to his boyfriend “You guys are no fun” he huffs, laying his head to rest on Blaine’s thigh, making a dramatic scene of it all.

Rachel storms off to her and Quinn’s room, Quinn trailing behind her. “Pause the game” She calls back to her best friend and gesturing to the TV

She finds Rachel setting the camera back on the tripod and readjusting it accordingly.

“Since he wants to behave like a child, he no longer has the privilege of being in my video, I am renouncing him from my day in the life... indefinitely” She announces to the camera hotly, like a king giving order to his subject. 

Quinn comes over and curls her arms around Rachel’s neck and positions herself in the diva’s lap.

“Oh, hello” Rachel says, refusing to meet the girls eyes.

“Hi” The blonde smiles, taking her finger and daintily tucking a long strand of dark hair behind the girls ear.

“I’m not speaking to you, you’re just as bad as him”

“But if you won’t speak to me how else am I supposed to entertain your fans with my whimsical charms?” She grins adoringly at her tanned girlfriend.

Try as she might Rachel fails to hold back her small snicker and lets her eyes finally meet her girlfriends.

“I thought you didn’t like that word” She teases, touching her finger to Quinn’s nose, any trace of anger easily leaving her body as she allows herself to then place her arms around the blonde girls waist and hold her tight.

Quinn shakes her head gently, “I’m sorry we ruined your video, baby” and finalises the apology with a small kiss on Rachel’s cheek.

“It’s okay” she sighs back

“Yeah?” Quinn replies in a baby voice to really cement Rachel not being mad at her.

“Positive.” she smiles “Now you can make it up to me”

Quinn throws her head back in laughter and adjusts herself so she is sat next to the other girl. “Ok, gladly. What do you want me to do?”

“You...are going to be answering my extensive list of questions that I have prepared for you” Rachel’s voice raises in pitch as she nears the end of the sentence, accentuating how this would apparently be an amazing segment to include in her video.

“Baby, no..” Quinn whines, hiding her face into Rachel’s shoulder, highlighting that this is absolutely not what she wants to be doing. “When did you even write these?” She brings her head up and snatches the list, reading thoroughly the very accurately described ‘extensive list of questions’

“Believe it or not, baby, some of us actually have productive mornings and don’t just sleep until noon.” Rachel answers back, snatching the list from her girlfriend.

“It’s a weekend! You try going to Yale..” She drawls off. 

“No, I don’t think I will, actually” The diva says in reply. “You have no say in it honestly, so I’m going to start reading and you’re going to start answering, ‘kay?”

“Okay” Quinn grumbles, looking miserably down at the floor. The blonde picks at her nails, refusing to look at the camera as if these questions will be too embarrassing for her to even meet the eyes of the supposed viewer.

“Good” Rachel states quickly, pecking Quinn easily on the cheek. “Question number one”

Quinn starts loudly snoring, hanging off of Rachel to show she has drifted into an intense sleep as to refute the question and signal to Rachel that she really does not want to do this.

“Stall all you want, Quinnie, this is your punishment, effective immediately”

“Don’t call me that, you sound like my mother... And If I had a choice between being hit by an eighteen wheeler and answering these questions for your fans, I’d choose the eighteen wheeler.... every time...”

“Quinn, that’s a horrible joke!” Rachel gasps and stares shocked at her girlfriend.

“Your fans won’t get it, it’s fine” She moves herself slightly and picks up the piece of paper “Ask away, woman”

Rachel has a pout plastered upon her face with no intent in it leaving. She clears her throat. “Ahem”. “Question number one, if given the opportunity, would you be willing to stop eating meat if it meant receiving ten million dollars”

“No” She replies back stupidly quick.

Rachel frowns, readjusting her grip on the paper frantically.

“Question number two. Are you happy?”

Quinn takes a deliberate pause, pondering the question as if she was a six year old trying to solve an equation. Her eyes leer on Rachel unconsciously and a small, loving smile encompasses her lips. “Very” And she hugs Rachel cripplingly tight to her.

“Awe, baby.” Rachel tries to look away embarrassed. “You love me” She teases in a sing-song.

“Question numbe-“

“Rach”

“Mhm?”

“Can I ask you a question?” Quinn says raising an eyebrow, glancing back to the camera and then back to Rachel.

“I suppose...” The diva responds tentatively.

“Who is the best girlfriend in the world?”

“Santana. The way she treats Brittany is just so lovely” Rachel says astutely, praying her voice doesn’t falter and let out the laugh she so desperately tries to keep in.

“Baby!” Quinn gripes, gently smacking Rachel’s shoulder and pulls away like she’s been burned.

“I’m teasing” Rachel laughs back genuinely, pulling Quinn back towards her gently but with firm meaning. “You, it’s you.." She punctuates between kisses. "you’re the best girlfriend I could ever ask for”

“Better.” Quinn relays possessively. “Are you really going to post this?”

“Yes, it’s marvellous content... I’m probably going to stop here, I’ll film more later”

“Good, because I have something I want to do” The blonde girl says in her husky voice, devilishly glancing at her girlfriend.

“Oh, and what did you have in mind?” Rachel quips, gazing adoringly into the taller girls hazel eyes.

Quinn just wraps her arm around the girls shoulder and pulls them towards one another, taking her girlfriends lips into hers hungrily.

“Mm.. Quinn....” Rachel loses track of her thoughts, swept into the enchanting magnetism of her girlfriend and her soft, pink lips. As the kiss becomes more heated Rachel suddenly realises the camera's still facing them. She makes a quick but stumbled effort of switching it off, not disturbing their concession.

* * *

“Is it on?” He questions dumbly. Staring straight into the lens.

“Yeah, babe it’s on.” The voice of two boys launches into action and the camera moves swiftly from its place where the boy was kneeling as he propelled himself off the ground. 

“Hey, Rachel’s fans, it’s Sam and Blaine now. We just stole Rachel’s camera so we thought we’d give you a proper ‘Day in the life’” He accents the phrase in a royal British accent, pursing his lips and squinting his eyes mockingly and Blaine snickers at the antic.

“Ok, so, Blaine”

“Yes, Sam?”

“What have you done today?” He asks, smiling like a puppy.

“Well, we made breakfast.... then we played video games...”

“.......Anything else?”

“Nope” He replies, popping the p.

“Awesome; let’s go find the girls.”

As they trudge their way to the shared living room it appears they’ve walked in on a compromising position at first glance. Upon further inspection the camera pans to Quinn lying on her front, shirt off, with Rachel making soft movements with her hands, taking delicate care massaging the lumbar area of her spine and continuing upwards.

There’s ferocious scarring that paints up the back of Quinn’s torso and Sam finds himself making a deliberate effort to not hiss and turn away at the sight. It’s still hard to comprehend the lasting damage that’ll forever litter his best friend.

Rachel turns at their entrance. “Is that my camera?” She gasps in betrayal.

“It’s my Day in the Life now, Bitch!” Sam says, making a point to zoom in on Rachel’s distraught face.

“Please don’t film this” Quinn squeaks from her position on the floor.

“We are just so graciously obliging to Rachel’s desired video objective’” He teases at his best friend and she huffs, dropping her face back down to the floor with a purposeful thud.

“He has a point, baby” Rachel chuckles to herself and Quinn grumbles.

Rachel’s making gentle work of the massage, clearly so used to the activity like it's second nature.

“Ow” Quinn hisses and recoils at the touch

“Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry, are you okay?” The apology spills from Rachel in a quick musing, guilt seizing her body.

“I’m just kidding” And Quinn starts to laugh

“Oh, you little shit!” Rachel cries and looks incredulously between the two blondes as they both laugh at Quinn’s prank, done as a retaliation to Rachel’s previous comment.

“It’s not funny, Quinn, you know how I feel about-“

“Relax, baby, it’s ok” Quinn says softly, feeling her heart warm at the love that Rachel cannot contain.

“Tell them what you’re doing, Rach” The camera zooms onto Quinn’s bare back, panning across the many scars and twisted arch of it.

“I’m giving Quinn a massage.” She responds lamely.

“‘Cause lil Quinn got squished by a truck” Sam voices behind the camera and he and Quinn start to giggle at the comment.

Rachel scoffs but feigns her response, not feeling it worthy knowing how it was when these two were together, she remains her ministrations up Quinn’s back, the blonde squirming slightly. 

“Stop moving” The brunette says hotly as the blonde feels herself twitch involuntarily.

“Mm- but it tickles” Quinn cries, laughter spilling from her lips as they bickered naturally.

“Your fans are gonna love this, Rachel” Blaine says, making his presence known, finally.

“Ah, yes, please Blaine, remind me again that we are broadcasting my misery to the world.” Quinn mumbles, though slightly muffled from her face on the ground.

“Baby, I’m gonna put this on you now. Rachel announces, squirting some kind of cream onto her tanned hands and rubbing them together before working it into Quinn’s back.

“Aww, does little baby Quinn need help putting on her special cream?” The blonde boy asks in an over exaggerated baby voice

“Fuck off” Quinn gripes “Maybe you should get hit by a truck, see how you like it”

“Woe is Quinn” Sam mutters.

“Can we move on from this subject now?” Rachel cuts in seriously, still massaging Quinn.

“Yes, can we?” The taller girl begins to sit up, deciding that this is done now but not before Rachel quickly moves in front of her, remembering that there is very much a camera on her and Quinn is very much topless.

“Can you two make yourselves useful for once and start dinner?” The diva says, trying to remove the attention off of Quinn.

Sam huffs and Blaine takes his hand, moving them to the kitchen. “It’s dark, dark times when the men have to cook for the women” The chiselled boy mutters under his breath and begrudgingly follows his shorter boyfriend

Sam begins to take off his shirt and all three stare at him strangely.

“What, you expect me to cook with my shirt on?” He poses like it’s the most straight forward thing in the world.

* * *

Rachel flurries to turn the camera on, moving it gracefully amongst the four of them eating.

“The boys made some kind of vegan pasta” Quinn speaks to the camera, taking a bite off her fork.

“...And?” Blaine inquires cheerfully, hope glistening through his owl like brown eyes.

“It’s good.” And the camera shuts off.

* * *

Blaine points the camera at the coffee table, a game of monopoly laid out haphazardly. Quinn and Sam on one team and Rachel and Blaine on another.

“I’m about to monopolise this whole board, bitch” Quinn says, moving a piece and reading off her card, unaware that the camera is pointed on her.

“We’re winning” Rachel says proudly to the lens, trying to ease Quinn’s unwarranted enthusiasm.

“Yeah, for now” Quips Sam.

The camera cuts in every so often with updates of the game, Sam and Quinn having finally taken over the brunettes.

“Go Fish!” Sam screams as Rachel and Blaine dejectedly realise they’ve lost the game.

The blondes make a gross display of celebration, with Sam swiping the board off the table allowing the pieces to fly swiftly across the apartment as they continue to scream and hug each other, brashly rubbing it in the other twos faces. Rachel slouches back against the couch, a sour look printed on her face at her loss, her competitive nature still very much in tact.

“Look at her face!” Quinn laughs, swiping the camera from Blaine to zoom in on Rachel’s devastated face. The diva turns away, refusing to meet the camera.

“Aw, Baby...” Quinn teases “Look at me” Rachel hurls the throw pillow beside her in Quinn’s direction and hears Sam cry “Assault!” Quinn passes the camera off to Sam, making her way over to Rachel, diving on to the couch and wrapping the brunette into a tight hug, pulling her down on top of her.

“Kiss for the winner?” As Quinn begins to smother her girlfriend with kisses and Rachel making an extreme effort to escape the attack. The blonde starts tickling Rachel in an attempt to get her to smile and within seconds the girl is laughing along too, pulling in Quinn for a proper kiss which Quinn meets avidly, smiling through the kiss as she cups Rachel’s face.

“I knew she would consider the porn!” Sam’s voice is heard behind the camera but it shuts off again.

* * *

“Ok guys...” Rachel starts. They’re now back in their bedroom, a warm lamp illuminating the room with Quinn making quick work to close the curtains as the night pours in.The blonde positions herself next to the shorter girl, her hood now pulled up and taking Rachel’s gesticulating hand into hers.

“I want to thank you all for all the love and support you’ve given me and thank you to everyone who made it to the end of the video. This is basically a day in my life-“

“I love you” Quinn, says quietly, grinning as she sees the way Rachel falters over her words.

“Baby, I’m filming my outro” She says in the child like voice once more, refusing to meet the camera.

“But, I love you” Quinn retorts in a high pitched voice, frowning. Quinn moves slightly and pulls Rachel into her lap, her hands falling loosely into their correct positions as if it's the most natural thing she could possibly do.

“I love you too” Rachel says very quietly and quickly as she tries to find her place in the outro.

She’s silent for a moment.

“Well I think the video speaks for itself, I hope you enjoyed it... Goodbye everyone and thanks for watching” And with that Rachel blows a kiss to the camera and Quinn rolls her eyes.

They pull each other off of the ground and Rachel tugs her girlfriend down onto the bed with. Now entangled with each others bodies, they allow themselves to both relax into the grips of one another. 

“Thank you for being in the video, baby” She says sweetly, placing tiny, gentle kisses on Quinn.

“Mhm- Never again” The blonde murmurs, basking in the attention her girlfriends so lovingly giving her.

“Never?” Rachel starts placing slow, lingering kisses on Quinn’s neck and she lets out a quiet, contented moan.

“We’ll see.” Flipping Rachel over, the shorter girl giggling mercifully as she lets Quinn take charge. 

"Maybe I could do your makeup" 

"Absolutely not!" 

**Author's Note:**

> i know the endings cringe but oh well.. thank u for reading love u love u and please leave a comment even it's small or dumb . itll make me happy : D


End file.
